


Filleronpa: The killing games In between

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, this is filleronpa. Filleronpa is a compilation of killing games with new ocs and everything. I’ve split it into a “season” format, with every season being a new killing game with a new batch of ultimats!Currently on Season one, episode one!





	1. Season one, Episode one: The beginning of the end

PROLOGUE: THE BEGINNKNG OF THE END-START

???: Hope’s peak academy. 

???: It’s been my dream to come here since I was young.

???: My name is Furuta Toku, and I’ve been accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy as the ultimate Song writer. 

{CG}

We see Furuta in front of a background with her name and talent. 

TOKU FURUTA:  
SHSL SONG WRITER

{END CG END}

Furuta: Now, let’s see where this story begins...

Furuta: I was standing in front of the school when I sorta got... dizzy.

Furuta: It’s happening again just thinking about it! 

Furuta: Anyway... next thing you know, I’m... 

{CG}

The screen transitions from black to showing Furuta in a classroom.

{END CG END}

Furuta: ...Here. 

Furuta: Wait, where *am* I?! 

???: I thought that same thing! Kehee! 

Furuta: Eeh! Who’s there?!

(I turned around to see two boys in who were fundamentally different from one another. One was a taller guy in a red and white jacket that looked fit for a daredevil, and his red and white cape completed the deal. The other boy was much shorter and much more subtle. He had a small, slightly childlike face and he wore sunglasses to cover his eyes. He also had a very baggy jacket with the grey hood pulled up over his head.) 

Tall Daredevil Guy: Sorry for scaring you, miss! Kanemoto here was raised in an anti manners zone.

Short subtle kid: Was NOT! I was raised in a normal household, I’ll have you know!

Tall: Mhm. 

Short: It’s true! Hey, lady! You believe me, right? 

Furuta: U-um...! Sure?  
Tall: Anyway, my name is Fuji. I guess I’m what you would call and “ultimate” fire dancer, but I’m really not all that ultimate. 

{CG}

We see Fuji standing In front of his name on fiery red background 

KYOJI FUJI  
SHSL FIRE DANCER

{END CG END}

Short: Oh, don’t undersell yourself! Look, lady, this guy here won like, thirty medals for all the cool stuff he’s done.

Short: I would know, I’m like, his biggest fan! 

Short: But that’s not all I’m good for! I’m Kanemoto Tadataka, I’m one super high school level security systems tester! 

Kanemoto: Or, in other words, I’m a professional theif! 

{CG}

we see Kanemoto standing in front of his name and talent on a grey backdrop.

KANEMOTO TADATAKA  
SHSL “SECURITY SYSTEMS TESTER” 

{END CG END}

Furuta: What?? They pay you to steal?!

Kanemoto: Well, no. I usually offer my services to grocery and convenience stores, I test their alarms, and in return, I keep what I take. 

Kanemoto: But I usually only take a keychain, they’re my trophies. 

Fuji: *sigh* I know, he’s a handful... 

Furuta: Well, It’s nice to meet you both! My name’s Furuta-

Kanemoto: Actually, we already heard your monologue! You talk when you sleep. 

Furuta: O-oh! Okay. Well, It’s still nice to meet you. 

Fuji: What do you two say we check out the rest of this place? 

(It was only then that I recognized my surroundings. I was in a small apartment with a bed, a desk, a fridge and a small dining room set.) 

Furuta: By the way, are we the only ones here?

Kanemoto: No, dummy! Here, take a look outside and you’ll see what the problem is. 

Furuta: Hm? 

(Kanemoto jumped up from his spot on my floor and waltzed to the door. When he opened it, I saw noting wrong, just a grassy, sunny day. And then I walked outside.)

{CG}

Furuta walks outside her building and sees a blue sky

She looks around, a little bewildered, but still fine...

And then a large, colossal squid floats by. Soon, the entire sky is populated with sea creatures. 

{END CG END}

Furuta: We’ve got company....

(The next thing I knew, my vision faded to black and I was on the floor.) 

.............  
.............  
.............  
.............

???: Is she even alive?

???: She um... may be having a potassium imbalance? We should bring her a banana. 

???: Hm. That’s highly unsanitary. You really should wash your hands first.

???: Oh darlings, this is simply *too* dramatic! I predict that... she’s only fainted!

Kanemoto: Guys, she’s alive, she just fainted.

(My vision slowly returned to me... when it did, I saw fifteen people in the room with me, two of them included Kanemoto and Fuji.)

*GASP* 

Furuta: I’m awake! I’m awake, sorry for the scare.!

(A woman with red hair, in blue scrubs and a lab coat spoke up.)

Scrubs: Oh thank the heavens! I’m so glad to see you alive, dear, you have no Idea! 

(Then, a girl with a tiara and a lacy pink princess dress fanned herself and spoke.)

Princess: Yay! What’s-her-name-chan is awake! I’m so glad. Tee-hee! 

(Oh, and then a shy boy in a top hat and a crisp suit with a monocle opened his mouth to speak.)

Classy: Yes, it is good that she is very much alive. What, if I may ask, is your name?

Furuta: Oh, me? My name’s Furuta Toku. I’m the ultimate song writer. 

Classy: Ah. Thank you very much. My name is Hatsu Junichiro, I am known as the ultimate costumer. 

{CG}

We see Hatsu standing in front of his name card.

JUNICHIRO HATSU  
SHSL COSTUMER

{END CG END}

Hatsu: It is nice to meet you. 

Princess: Ooh! My turn! My name is Asari! I’m the super dooper high school genius trading card game player! Basically, I’m the best at doki dokimon, yo-yo-gi-oh, tragic: the splattering, the “more! Little ponies” game and pretty much all other collectable card games! 

{CG}

We see Asari in front of her title card.

YORI ASARI  
SHSL TCG PLAYER

{END CG END}

Asari: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

Kanemoto: HOW DID YOU PRONOUNCE THAT!!!

Asari: A magician never tells!

Scrubs: Well, I suppose it’s my turn! 

Scrubs: My name is Amisaki, but you dears can call me Ami! I’m what’s known as a “Quack doctor” in the medical community, since I don’t have a license.

{CG}

We see Ami in front of her title card

KINUYE AMISAKI  
SHSL “QUACK” DOCTOR

{END CG END}

Ami: It’s nice to meet you bunch! 

(A boy in a jester’s hat and a red and blue button up with red and blue hair spoke up.)

Jester: I’ve got something to say to!

Jester: Je m’appelle— that’s how you conjugate it, right? Whatever! I can’t speak french! 

Jester: My name is Koga! I’m the one and only ultimate juggler! 

{CG}

we see koga standing in front of his title card

HARU KOGA  
SHSL JUGGLER

{END CG END}

(Koga pointed at a calm looking boy in an outfit reminiscent of indiana jones. The boy had tan skin and brown hair.)

Koga: It’s your turn, buddy pal!

Safari/explorer boy: Alright. I’m Utsunomiya. I’m a zookeeper. 

Utsunomiya: Heh, I’m not really sure why, but animals just seem to like me. 

Koga: This guy’s a riot! Tell me, Utsunomiya, what is your favorite animal?

Utsunomiya: Ahah. I don’t have one, all animals are my favorite. I guess If I had to pick one though, It’d be a gecko. They were the first ones that I befriended.

(In the corner, a sour boy with a sky blue dress shirt and a pilot’s jacket with goggles around his neck looked up and scoffed.)

Furuta: Hey, what’s your name-

Sour: Takahara. Skydiver. Leave me alone. 

Furuta: Geez. 

{CG}

We see Takahara standing in front of his title card.

YOSHIHITO TAKAHARA  
SHSL SKYDIVER

{END CG END}

(A boy in a white vest and a mint green t shirt who had light green hair smiled and looked up at us. He looked as if he had only just awakened from a daydream.) 

Mint: Hm... I wonder what time it is... 

Mint: Huh? Why is everyone looking at me? 

Mint: Oh, I get it! I gotta introduce myself, huh? 

Mint: Alright, I guess. My name is Soga. I really like wood carving. 

Soga: Hm.... Mint.

{CG} 

We see Soga in front of his title card.

KENJIRO SOGA  
SHSL WOOD CARVER

{END CG END}

(Then, a well meaning, tall guy who was dressed in a pink sweater and a pink fur coat covered in cheap plastic jewelry smiled and began to talk.)

Pink: Hm! May I introduce myself? My name is Date, and I am no ultimate. I am THE ultimate! Fortune teller, to be exact! 

{CG} 

We see Date in front of his title card.

TSUGUMICHI DATE  
SHSL FORTUNE TELLER

{END CG END}

Date: Anyway, I’d put any old actuary to shame with my analytical and pattern finding finesse! I’m a grand ol’ grandiose granular cheery chipper child prodigy! 

Fuji: Oh my. He rhymes...! 

Kanemoto: I think I could nab onna’ those necklaces... 

Kanemoto: Hey, pinky, can I see your necklaces?

Fuji: KANEMOTO, NO—

???: Oh my god. Stop being so ridiculous. All of you.

(I turned my head to see a girl with short white hair. Actually, her whole outfit was white— white turtleneck, white slacks, white shoes etc. the only thing that wasn’t white was a gold ampersand on her shoulder.) 

White: I understand that you’ve all got... “interesting” character quirks and all, but do you really need to be so... petulant about them??

Furuta: Says the girl who hasn’t introduced herself...

White: Really? Fine.

White: My name is Iseri Ayuri. I am the ultimate actuary. That means, for the more challenged members of our group, that I predict the chances of negative outcomes and how to reduce the chances of said outcomes. 

Iseri: There. Happy?

{CG}

We see Iseri in front of her title card. 

AYURI ISERI  
SHSL ACTUARY

{END CG END}

???: You don’t hafta be mean, you know.

(It took me some time, but I eventually found the source of those words: an odd girl with a girl scouts uniform and braided black hair. She had mismatching socks.)

Scout: My name’s Sando. I’m a super scout. Or at least, that’s what my mom says...

Sando: Heh, now I sound like my aunt Sachi! 

{CG}

We see Sando In front of her title card.

MITSU SANDO  
SHSL GIRLSCOUT

{END CG END}

Sando: Oh, speaking of which, does anyone wanna buy some cookies?

Sando: .... Anyone?

(A girl in a maroon baret and a navy trench coat sat up with her friend, who wore goggles and a slightly burnt science apron.)

Science: I guess we should go next, huh, Akahoshi?

Trench coat: Sure. My name’s Akahoshi. This is my friend Edano. I’m a detective and she’s a chemist. 

Edano: We actually worked together for one of her cases. We had to solve the murder of a sausage salesman! Then we solved the deaths of three fellow police force members, then the death of an ice skater who got herself strangled in the middle of a performance! Spoiler alert: she faked her death to get away from her brother who had been blackmailing her! 

Akahoshi: Edano, let’s not overshare! There may be a traitor among us and I’m not sure what info is okay to share just yet. 

Edano: Oh! Sorry, you’re right. 

{CG} 

We see both Edano and Akahoshi standing in front of their respective title cards. 

HATSUKA EDANO AND FUMIE AKAHOSHI  
SHSL CHEMIST AND DETECTIVE 

{END CG END}

(The last person to speak up was a blonde girl in a soccer uniform. Though it was mainly black, it had a logo on it and outlines of orange, green and yellow. She had a thick black headband on as well. )

Soccer girl: I suppose it falls to me! I won’t fail the team though, I’ll see to it that we thrive as a whole! Teammates, my name is Yoshizawa Tama! I am the ultimate soccer player!

{CG} 

We see Yoshizawa in front of her title card.

TAMA YOSHIZAWA  
SHSL SOCCER PLAYER

{END CG END}

???: Sususu! It looks like the cast is all here! 

???: Brother! I beg of you! *sniff* 

???: Don’t start the killing game!

(... It was then... It was then that everything changed) 

PROLOGUE: END


	2. Chapter 2

I’m not completing this, here are the spoilers: 

Filleronpa stuff

Ch1   
V- fumie  
K- haru

Ch2  
V- hatsuka  
K- koshiro

Ch3  
V Tama  
V yori  
K kinuye

Ch4  
V-Kyoji  
K- yoshihito

Ch5  
V Ayuri   
K Ayuri  
Mastermind- Kenjiro

Survivors 

Junichiro   
Tadataka  
Tsugumichi  
Mitsu  
Toku

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First chapter out of the way! So, any comments or criticisms are always welcome, also please comment four people that you want to see have free time in the next chapter! 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
